


back in one piece

by loghainmactir



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (but not really it was just written pre-CR1 ending), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, listen. listen. this was a good prompt., prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loghainmactir/pseuds/loghainmactir
Summary: two times vax'ildan has left him, and two times he's kissed him all the same





	back in one piece

_i._

The sun is setting over Emon by the time Vax and Gilmore head back down to his shop; the rest of Vox Machina was waiting there, probably _still_ bargaining for things, knowing Vex. 

They walk arm-in-arm through Abadar’s Promenade, talking quietly (well, they think it’s quiet– it’s not, not really, not with how drunk they are) and giggling together. Vax talks about the Underdark, what they found, and Gilmore talks about the _ridiculous_ customers he’s had over the last few months. Vax is amazed he can stand them at all, sometimes.

Gilmore stops them about a block away from his shop and pulls Vax into a side-street. It’s less busy here, more private. Almost immediately, Gilmore’s face changes. 

“Vax’ildan,” He begins, voice sobering. “I’m glad you came out of that alive. You do know that? I don’t know what I would’ve done with myself.” Gilmore frowns a little.

“Me too.” Vax says, and he pauses to think only briefly. “Shaun? I’m sorry we left without much notice.” He’s not sure what else to say. It’s either the weight of the situation, or he’s had far too much to drink. Potentially, it’s both.

Before he knows it Gilmore’s leaning in and kissing his cheek gently. “It’s alright, my dear Vax. What matters is you came back to me in one piece.” He whispers, and Vax feels him squeeze his arm. Gilmore draws back, they smile at eachother, and he offers his arm once again.

———————————————————–  
_ii._

The Chroma Conclave is _defeated_.

Gilmore’s whole fucking body hurts and it’s a chore to move even weeks later. Thordak was a bastard to take down, that much was true. But even then, Gilmore had insisted on helping start the process of rebuilding Emon and the other cities, so his injuries weren’t healing as fast as they should’ve been. It was his own fault.

But they’ve organized a ceremony for Vox Machina and those who’ve helped, and Gilmore offers to present them their thank-you gifts on behalf of Tal’Dorei. A lot of people’ll be there, and for the first time in a long while, Gilmore feels a little nervous about crowds.

The day rolls around and it’s easy enough. The Cloudtop District– or what remains and has been rebuilt so far– has been hastily decorated with hundreds of thousands of brightly coloured banners and streamers and flowers. The sun shines above them in a cloudless sky, and Gilmore’s skin is pleasantly warm. 

Vox Machina stands on a makeshift wooden stage in front of hundreds of thousands of people from across Tal’Dorei. They’re all dressed nicely- save for Grog, of course- and they’re smiling, tiredly. None of them thought they’d come out of this alive. 

Gilmore goes down the line with their medals. Percival, Keyleth. He has to stand on his toes for Grog, and Grog has to bend down for him to place it ‘round his neck. He has to bend for both Pike and Scanlan. Vex is next, and then Vax, finally. He shakes all of their hands, save for Vax.

His eyes have dark bags under them, and his bruises and cuts from the fight are still on his face. Healing, but still there. They’re all like this, but somehow, this hurts the most.

Shaun watches as Vax ducks his head slightly, and he slips the medal gently over his head. The rogue finally lifts his head again, and Gilmore kisses his forehead instead of shaking his hand like the rest of them.

_Gods, it’s a miracle they’re both alive._


End file.
